Runaway
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Bagaimana maha dahsyatnya sakit hati mampu mengubah arah langkah seorang gadis, membutakan begitu lamanya hingga secara sadar ia tahu bahwa ia sedang tertatih-tatih. Hinata diombang-aambing takdir. Warning inside. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **Runaway** **©D** **.B. Winn**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** **Hurt/Comfort; Romance; Angst; dll**

 **Warning : OOC ;** **AU;** **Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Runaway**

Sudah setahun aku tunggang langgang mencari arah tujuan, mencari destinasi terbaik untuk mengobati luka yang bahkan aku sendiri yakin tidak ada obatnya. Jika percaya tidak ada obatnya lantas apa yang kucari-cari? Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin lari sejauh mungkin berharap Tuhan akan kasihan dan secara tiba-tiba mengirim deretan antibiotik untuk kukonsumsi.

Tapi hidupku tidak seajaib itu. Tidak kutemukan obat penawar rasa sakit kehilangan kamu. Ya, hari itu ketika rasa sakit paling menusuk tidak diwarnai air mata adalah momen dimana luka menganga sukses ditorehkan takdir kepadaku.

Saat kabar duka simpang siur itu akhirnya sampai di telingaku, seketika itu juga kurasakan tremor luar biasa mengambil alih tubuhku. Butuh berjam-jam untuk bisa kucerna berita itu, aku kehabisan logika. Tapi realitas akan selalu memaksaku menerima takdir bulat-bulat. Beberapa orang mulai menelepon, aku mulai gelisah. Satu per satu mengonfirmasi dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Hingga kudengar langsung dari orang yang paling kaupercaya, ayahmu. Suaranya berat seperti habis terisak. Detik itu, jarum jam tidak kudengar berdentum. Langit serasa runtuh, duniaku hancur. Kau benar-benar pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kususul dalam waktu sekejap.

Aku mengerjap berkali-kali lalu mengatur agar udara kembali memenuhi paru-paruku. Rasanya sakit sekali, seolah dadaku diremas habis-habisan. Tidak ada buliran air mata yang menetes, ia kering tidak mau keluar. Tidak ada bunyi-bunyian, mulutku enggan bersuara. Kupikir ini pertanda aku kuat dihujam derita. Ternyata salah besar. Jauh di dalam sana, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku berteriak memaki-maki. Aku meraung mengutuk takdir seperti orang tidak tahu diri. Ya, batinkulah yang meronta-ronta. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit. Ada perih yang tidak tersampaikan. Aku menolak berbagi.

Kudapat kabar bahwa satu per satu teman kita sudah sampai di rumahmu. Ekspresi mereka sama, sedih tiada tara. Perempuan-perempuan tidak berhenti berlinang air mata sementara yang laki-laki sok menguatkan diri tidak bicara. Aku masih di rumah, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tidak lama kakakku—Hyuuga Neji datang, ia mencoba mengonfirmasi kebenaran tentangmu. Aku mengangguk lesu mengiyakan. Tangan kekarnya merengkuhku. Ia turut berduka cita, katanya. Aku tidak merespon meski kurasa dadaku semakin sesak saja.

Tangannya mulai mengusap punggungku kemudian beralih mengacak rambut indigoku. Ah, kakakku ini coba menghiburku. Dia tidak berhasil. Aku masih bergeming seperti patung. Tatapannya mengiba. Ia terluka melihat adik perempuannya terluka sebegitu dalamnya. Ia yang menangis. Aku kalap tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kakakku kembali bersuara tapi aku tidak suka. Ia mengajakku menemuimu. Kutolak mentah-mentah karena kakiku tidak sanggup menopang tubuhku. Tremor semakin menjadi-jadi menjangkiti seluruh badanku. Ia mati-matian membujuk tapi aku keras kepala menolak. Aku tidak siap.

Aku tidak siap melihat tidak ada senyum di wajahmu saat aku menatap objek rupawan itu. Aku tidak siap tidak mendapat sapaan hangat saat menemuimu nanti. Aku tidak siap dalam sepersekian detik saja aku akan dirobohkan oleh kenangan kita. Aku tidak siap dan enggan menangis keras-keras di hadapanmu, di hadapan jasadmu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka karena tangisan pilu yang praktis akan keluar jika melihatmu. Aku takut sekaligus malu bahwa aku terpukul dan belum siap melepasmu.

Kakakku menyerah membujuk. Ia pergi sendirian. Tidak lupa kutitip salam duka cita untuk kedua orang tuamu dan juga doa khusus untuk dibisikkan di telingamu. Rasanya sakit sekali tidak bisa menemuimu langsung. Tapi aku menguatkan hati, kuhibur diri bahwa esok aku sudah siap dengan senyum sumringah menghadapmu.

Omong kosong! Perkataanku sama sekali tidak bisa dipegang. Aku berbohong. Orang-orang berpakaian rapi berdatangan ke rumahmu. Beberapa singgah menjemputku di rumah. Ada Ino dan Sakura yang Setia membujuk. Aku pun sudah siap dengan baju terbaikku menemuimu tapi satu langkah di ambang pintung, aku ambruk. Otot-ototku jadi ngilu, dadaku sesak dan aku seperti orang linglung tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku mempersilahkan yang lainnya lebih dulu ke rumahmu.

Ayah ibuku datang menopangku. Mereka mendudukanku di sofa ruang tamu. Katanya, aku harus siap lahir batin untuk ke sana. Terlalu riskan pergi sendiri dengan kondisi lemah lunglai, ibu menelepon kakak untuk menjemputku. Katanya, ia harus menemaniku umtuk menemuimu. Ah, teringat awal kita menjalin pertalian erat. Ada kakak yang mengintrogasimu habis-habisan di kelas. Dia takut adiknya salah gaul karena dapat teman cowok paling nakal seantero SMA. Waktu itu kakak bahkan memata-matai setiap gerak-gerikmu di sekolah. Ia sungguh ingin memastikan bahwa seorang Naruto Uzumaki pantas bersanding dengan adik perempuannya.

Pada akhirnya, kakak mengenalmu baik. Barangkali dia juga jatuh hati dengan senyum manismu sebagaimana aku, adiknya—Hyuuga Hinata jatuh dan enggan bangkit jika mendapat ulasan menenangkan itu.

Selang beberapa menit, kakak datang dengan rombongan temannya. Ia tergesa-gesa berlari ke arahku. Katanya, tubuhmu sudah dibungkusi kain siap-siap di bopong ke bawah tanah. Kugigit bibirku erat-erat sampai berdarah. Bagaimana bisa hari ini kita dipisahkan oleh dimensi yang berbeda? Bagaimana kamu akan terkulai di tanah sementara aku masih bisa merasakan empuknya kasurku? Bagaimana bisa secepat ini kita dipisahkan begitu tidak epiknya? Aku mulai berdosa karena mengutuk rencana Tuhan.

Darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirku membungkam seisi ruangan. Ia tahu sampai detik ini aku belum siap. Tapi betapa buruk dan kejamnya aku jika tidak menemanimu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Kau pasti akan membenciku setengah mati dan aku pun akan membenci diriku sendiri. Ibu menatapku iba lalu memelukku. Kubalas pelukannya, ada hangat yang menenangkan. Aku mencoba bangkit tapi ayah menghadang. Ia dengan tegas membiarkan kakakku pergi tanpa aku. Katanya, aku tidak akan membuatmu bahagia jika ke sana. Ayah tahu persis bahwa air mataku tertampung rapi di sudut mata. Begitu melihatmu, cairan itu akan tumpah tanpa bisa kubendung. Ayah tahu bahwa air mataku adalah siksaan perih bagimu. Tiap tetesnya akan mengirim kegelisahan untukmu di sana. Ayah tahu bahwa putrinya tidak akan bisa tegar berdiri di sebelah nisanmu. Ayah tahu bahwa jiwaku rapuh sejadi-jadinya saat ini.

Aku memeluk ayah ingin meledakkan tangis tapi tetap saja tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Lagi-lagi perihnya merupakan lebam luka dalam. Sakit yang lagi-lagi menusuk sampai ingin mati.

Aku membisik di telinga ayah bahwa aku akan begitu berdosa dan tidak berhenti mengutuk diri jika aku tidak pergi menemuimu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ayah balas membisik pelan. Katanya, aku akan lebih berdosa jika mengantarmu dengan derai air mata. Katanya, kamu akan membenciku karena menambah bebanmu di alam sana. Aku kalah, ayah memang selalu benar.

Kakak bersama para temannya berangkat ke rumahmu tanpa aku. Untuk kedua kalinya, kutitip doa khusus. Kuminta kakak membisikkannya ke telingamu sekali sebelum digotong pakai keranda dan sekali lagi tepat di nisanmu saat tubuhmu sudah lahap dimakan tanah.

Begitu ayah ibu meninggalkanku sendiri untuk menenangkan diri, aku meraih ponselku. Cepat-cepat kucari nama ayahmu di daftar panggilan lalu meneleponnya. Kuhaturkan permintaan maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena tidak bisa menemuimu atau sekadar menemui orang tuamu untuk ikut menguatkan atas kehilangan dirimu. Tapi ayahmu sama bijaknya dengan ayahku. Nada suaranya begitu gurih di seberang sana, seolah tanpa beban ia berbicara padaku. Bahwa ia benar-benar ikhlas putra satu-satunya dipanggil sang ilahi. Katanya, meskipun motormu hancur lebur karena kecelakaan, meski wajahmu lebam bengkak karena benturan, tapi senyummu betah bertakhta di sana. Kamu pergi tidak membawa duka, kamu pergi dengan suka cita. Untuk kali pertama sejak kemarin, udara mengalir lancar masuk ke paru-paruku. Ada perasaan lega meski sedikit. Bahkan diambang kematian sekali pun kau masih sanggup tersenyum. Aku tidak heran mengapa mencintaimu tidak terasa sia-sia. Kau istimewa: senyummu menenangkan sekaligus menawan.

Ketika menyudahi percakapan dengan ayahmu, aku meratap. Rasanya malu menjadi satu-satunya yang belum mengikhlaskanmu. Maluku bertambah ketika aku salah punya niat menguatkan hati orang tuamu. Mereka ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari aku. Bahwa tinggal akulah satu-satunya yang perlu dikuatkan.

Kini, ponselku yang gantian dapat banyak ucapan turut berduka cita. Sejak siang tadi notifikasi tidak mau berhenti masuk. Beberapa teman dekatku bahkan menjengukku esok harinya. Mereka tidak menyuruhku bersabar, tidak pula ikut bersedih mengingat kepergianmu. Mereka terus mendesakku untuk _move on_. Katanya, aku tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan ditinggal kamu. Aku setuju tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku ragu-ragu duluan.

Akhir pekanku kuhabiskan dengan memikirkan metode untuk tersenyum kembali tanpa kamu. Tapi nihil, rasanya sulit sekali. Bahkan ketika memasuki babak semester baru perkuliahan aku masih sering kepikiran kamu. Bahkan kamu ada di setiap sudut kota ketika aku melangkah. Rasa-rasanya ada kamu di kursi sebelahku ketika aku sedang menikmati film favoritku di bioskop. Rasa-rasanya ada kamu makan di sebelahku ketika aku sedang menikmati santap siang di restoran favoritku. Rasa-rasanya tawamu membahana ketika aku kalah main game di wahana timezone. Bahkan ketika aku di rumah sekali pun rasa-rasanya ada kamu yang menemani. Entah lewat musik favoritku, buku favoritku, atau sekadar polaroid pajangan di kamarku. Ah, sungguh kamu masih nyata meski semua hanya sekadar rasa, sekadar ilusi yang memicu pilu.

Salah seorang temanku menyadari zona patah hati yang sudah gawat kualami. Nara Shikamaru. Ia dengan tulus menawarkan bantuan untuk bisa _move on_. Aku mengiyakan. Diajaklah aku mengikuti rutinitasnya. Dia itu pria yang cerdas, rajin dan cerewet. Ah dan juga nada suaranya begitu bijaksana. Terbukti ketika aku direkrut masuk komunitas bedah bukunya. Setiap kali ia bertutur kata, rasanya tidak mau buru-buru menyudahi sesi itu. Seperti buku yang sedang mengungkapkan isi hatinya, ia punya magnet tersendiri. Ia dengan sadar membebaniku dengan tanggung jawab lebih besar daripada anggota yang lain. Setiap hari aku harus mereview buku yang sudah dipilihnya untuk dijadikan bahan diskusi. Setiap selasa dan sabtu aku harus membuka kelas diskusi, dan setiap rabu pagi serta jumat malam aku harus membuka kelas literasi alias sesi membuat artikel dan essai terkait materi diskusi. Sungguh, aku kini tidak lagi menjadi mahasiswa yang tahunya kuliah-makan-tidur-galau. Hari-hariku diisi dengan jadwal yang bermanfaat dan aku suka. Aku mulai suka bagaimana semakin intens aku menekuni kesibukanku maka semakin mengikis ingatanku padamu. Aku tidak lagi sedih melulu.

Bedah buku lama-lama membuatku bosan. Aku jenuh ketemu buku politik tiap hari, berbicara dengan kerangka berpikir ilmiah yang mendikte atau sekadar berdebat dengan bahasa filsafat. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menekuni kesibukanku itu.

Menjadi mahasiswa tidak sibuk-sibuk amat membuatku semakin intens ingat kamu. Bahkan aku tahu sekarang tepat dua bulan kamu pergi. Aku kembali dirundung sedih. Kumainkan ponsel pintarku mencoba mencari hiburan di sana. Untung saja ada pamflet tawaran liburan muncul di sosial mediaku. Katanya, ada perkemahan di Ranu Kumbolo. Danau di kaki Gunung Semeru yang terkenal dengan keindahannya. Terbuka untuk umum. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menelepon narahubungnya dan mendaftarkan diri. Pikirku, alam bisa jadi obat sakit hati termanjur. Dengan semangat berapi-api, aku _packing_ rapi hari itu juga. Satu tas ransel berisi empat potong pakaian untuk empat hari perjalanan, satu botol air, ransum secukupnya, alat mandi dan satu buah jaket.

Hari keberangkatan, aku sedikit diherankan dengan ukuran tas rombonganku yang besar-besar. Bahkan, mungkin aku satu-satunya yang memakai ransel ukuran biasa. Ternyata begitu banyak perlengkapan berkemah yang tidak kubawa. Bukan karena lupa tapi memang tidak tahu. Dalam hati, aku menertawai diri sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru. Tujuan mereka beda-beda. Ada yang hanya sekadar ingin memuaskan hasrat fotografinya, ada yang ingin pamer diri di sosial media, ada yang ingin meneliti, sampai ada yang ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ke Puncak Mahameru. Tidak kutemui orang dengan alasan kabur dari sakit hati sepertiku. Aku tersenyum miris.

Perjalanan panjang menuju Ranu Kumbolo terbayar lunas dengan eksotisnya pemandangan yang disuguhkan. Aku tidak berhenti berdecak kagum. Detik itu juga aku memutuskan menjadikan alam sebagai rumah kedua.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, uang saku satu semesterku habis ludes kupakai mendaki ke Bromo, Lemongan, Argopuro, Arjuno sampai Semeru yang tidak pernah masuk ekspektasiku. Dalam waktu enam bulan, aku bertransformasi menjadi gadis berkulit sawo matang. Tidak ada lagi kulit putih bersih yang terpelihara. Bahkan luka lecet sering bertengger di kulitku. Rambutku lebih suka kukuncir kuda dibanding terurai. Otot-otot terasa mengambil alih lengan atasku. Satu lemari khusus di indekosku bahkan kubeli untuk menyimpan perlengkapan _outdoor_. Beberapa celana cargo, jaket _waterproof_ , sepasang sepatu gunung, sepasang sandal gunung, satu buah _sleeping bag_ , seperangkat _nesting_ , matras, satu buah tenda bulan, dan satu _carrier_ 60 liter. Lengkap sudah jika aku berpergian.

Tidak seperti waktu pertama menginjakkan kaki di Ranu Kumbolo, hanya bawa tas kuliah berisi makanan dan pakaian. Ketika hujan mengguyur tidak ada jas hujan yang melindungi, ketika angin malam menggigiti sumsum tulang tidak ada _sleeping bag_ untuk menghangatkan. Alhasil, hipotermia jadi kesan tak terlupakan dari perjalanan nekat pertamaku.

Hari ini, aku dapat tawaran mendaki ke Rinjani dari komunitasku—Mapala kampus. Ini kali pertama aku akan berkelana jauh keluar dari tanah Jawa. Aku menyempatkan pulang kampung untuk meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuaku. Ayah seperti biasa dengan lapang dada tetap mengizinkan putri sulungnya pergi berkelana. Ibu ngotot tidak mengizinkanku. Terlalu riskan katanya. Belum lagi ekspresi ibanya melihat anak perempuannya sudah seperti tarzan yang lebih suka nongkrong di hutan daripada di rumah sendiri. Aku baru ingin membujuk ibu, sabdanya lebih dahulu keluar.

"Nak, ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan kamu pergi bukan karena ibu takut kamu apa-apa di jalan. Ibu selalu percaya anak ibu kuat dan bisa jaga diri. Tapi ibu cuman kasihan lihat kamu lari terus. Memangnya kamu tidak capek? Seberapa jauh pun kamu pergi kalau yang di dalam belum ikhlas tetap saja kamu nggak akan sembuh-sembuh."

Aku tahu arah pembicaraan ibu. Ternyata hati ibuku ikut teriris melihat anaknya tidak kunjung mampu mengobati luka ditinggal mati sang kekasih. Ingin sekali aku membela diri bahwa meski tidak kunjung sembuh, tapi tiap langkah yang kutapaki ketika mendaki menggugurkan sepersekian luka yang kubawa serta. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri juga saat aku pulang, lukanya dengan sendiri mengumpul kembali menjadi beban yang kubawa pulang. Aku bungkam, ibu benar.

Kulayangkan tatapan iba meminta tolong pada ayah. Ayah menggeleng, kali ini dia segenap hati mendukung ucapan ibu. Aku menunduk tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Kalau kamu ngotot mau pergi, ayah kasih saran sebaiknya ziarah ke makam mas. Kamu nggak pernah ke sana bukan setahun kepergiannya? Tengok dia sekali saja, lepaskan bebanmu, nak."

Ayah ikut menasehati. Baru kali ini izin mendaki susah sekali kudapatkan. Ah, ayah juga menyinggung setahun kepergianmu dan setahun aku pergi-pergi kerena kamu. Tiba-tiba rindu merasuki sukma. Aku mengiyakan nasihat ayah.

Dengan segala keberanian dan hati lapang kujenguk engkau di pemakaman. Aku duduk lama sekali di samping nisanmu. Besok tiketku ke lombok. Aku akan sepenuhnya melebur bersama alam jika esok menyambut. Aku tidak tahu kapan akan pulang atau mungkin aku berencana tidak kembali. Maka sebelum itu terjadi, dengan suara bergetar kuceritakan semua kesedihanku padamu. Kumulai dari ketidakpercayaanku mendapat kabar kau mengalami kecelakaan. Kau kritis, banyak luka-luka di badanmu dan motormu hancur lebur. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa mendampingimu di saat susah begitu. Aku masih dalam perjalanan kembali dari luar kota. Hatiku mulai was-was. Kurapalkan banyak-banyak doa agar kau baik-baik saja di sana.

Spekulasi penyebab kecelakaanmu mulai menjadi topik utama di setiap percakapan grup sosial mediaku. Katanya sehabis pulang kerja, kamu nekat menerobos hujan deras. Dari arah berlawanan, truk ugal-ugalan melaju kencang. Dasar kamu yang tidak sabaran dalam berkendara juga ikut-ikutan melaju kencang. Sepeda motor di depanmu mencoba menghindari truk yang melewati batas jalan itu. Syukurnya dia berhasil namun nahas untukmu. Gerakan spontan sepeda motor itu membuatmu kaget hingga mengerem mendadak. Hasilnya, ban motormu tergelincir lantaran cuaca buruk dan jalan yang tidak mendukung. Truk tadi jadi menabrak sepeda motormu. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, di pinggir jalan kau harus lagi menabrak pohon besar. Brukk! Dentuman keras akhirnya melumpuhkanmu. Kabarnya kau terlempar jauh sekali. Orang-orang yang melihat cepat-cepat menolongmu. Mereka mrmbopongmu ke rumah sakit setelah sadar masih ada nafas yang mengalun dari tubuh bonyokmu.

Sayang sekali, kau hanya sanggup bertahan sebentar saja. Rasa sakit yang menjangkiti menuntunmu pergi tanpa ada ayah ibumu yang mendampingi, tanpa ada aku di sisimu. Kamu pergi sendirian. Tanpa ada pesan terakhir, kau memilih bungkam.

Cairan asin mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Kuusap nisanmu untuk pertama kalinya. Hari dimana kau terkulai di dalam tanah, aku tidak hadir menyaksikan. Aku tidak menjadi saksi dalam rangkaian kegiatan pemakamanmu. Aku terlampau lemah untuk bisa menerima takdir mengerikan hari itu. Tidak henti-hentinya kurapalkan kata maaf. Aku minta maaf karena tidak punya nyali besar untuk menghadapmu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak sanggup melihat rupamu waktu itu. Aku minta maaf tidak ada di saat kritis maupun saat kau akan berlabuh ke peristirahatan terakhirmu. Kumohon, aku minta maaf.

Tanganku bergetar hebat, setengah mati kugigit bibirku agar air mataku tidak kebablasan jatuh. Tapi usahaku sungguh sia-sia. Air mata yang tidak mau keluar di hari itu kini menampakkan diri. Cairan itu tidak berhenti mengucur, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rasa bersalah, marah, kesal, sedih, dan rindu bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaanku sukses diaduk-aduk takdir hari ini.

Aku marah dan kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tidak mampu ada di sisimu sepanjang satu tahun ini. Aku sedih untuk diriku sendiri yang memilih kabur daripada menghadapi kenyataan. Dan aku rindu pada dirimu. Aku rindu pada bunyi ponsel yang membangunkanku tengah malam hanya sekadar berbincang-bincang tentang novel yang bagus untuk dibaca. Aku rindu pada punyi ponsel di pagi buta untuk mengingatkanku agar tidak terlambat masuk kuliah. Aku rindu pada kebiasaan kita menjadi reviewer abal-abal dan berdebat asal tentang film terbaru atau buku terbitan baru. Aku rindu suara khasmu. Aku rindu tawa terbahak-bahakmu. Aku rindu tatapan teduh dari iris safirmu. Aku rindu setiap inci dirimu. Aku rindu kamu.

Kupeluk erat nisanmu berharap kamu dari bawah sana bisa merasakan rindu yang kubawa serta. Naruto, sudah satu tahun aku belajar membiasakan diri. Terbiasa tak melihatmu, terbiasa tak memarahimu atau dimarahi olehmu, terbiasa tak menjahilimu atau dijahili olehmu, terbiasa tak mendengar suaramu, terbiasa tak melihat senyummu. Bisa kaurasakan bagaimana besarnya rindu yang kubawa serta bersamaku? Besar sekali. Sudah satu tahun kamu pergi tapi aku masih saja terluka, masih saja berduka.

Senja menegur di atas sana. Sudah cukup lama aku terduduk sedih di depan makammu. Kuusap sisa-sisa bulir air mata yang masih berjatuhan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Setelah menumpahkan keluh kesahku padamu, aku baru sadar bahwa yang kubutuhkan sejak awal memang menangis. Bahwa aku tidak mesti bungkam untuk setiap rasa sakit yang bersemayam, bahwa aku tidak harus diam untuk rasa kehilangan yang teramat atasmu. Aku hanya perlu jujur dengan diriku sendiri bahwa ada tumor ganas yang minta dikeluarkan. Unek-unek. Hari ini, di hadapanmu sudah kumuntahkan bulat-bulat benda itu.

Pada akhirnya rasa legaku harus dibayar dengan derai air mata. Aku minta maaf karena harus menangis tidak tahu diri di depanmu dan terima kasih tak terhingga atas sakit hati yang tidak lagi mendarah daging, melainkan perlahan mulai mengalir keluar seiring tarikan napas lega. Kini, aku tidak akan menjadikan alam sebagai pelarianku. Aku tidak akan menjadikan kesibukan sebagai batu loncat untuk melupa. Cukup sampai di sini, aku berhenti lari dari kenyataan. Aku berhenti mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan luka hati. Toh, gunung yang kutapaki hanya bisa menghilangkan luka sesaat.

Pada akhirnya bertemu denganmu adalah obat paten sesungguhnya. Nanti, aku akan berjalan dengan dada membusung tidak lagi membawa beban luka yang membuat bungkuk. Nanti, kemana pun aku pergi tidak ada lagi bayang-bayang mencari obat untuk sembuh yang menghantui. Nanti, jika aku kembali ke tempat ini bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat ada cairan bening menyebalkan itu jatuh dari mataku. Setetes pun tidak akan. Aku janji. Kau membebaskanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Finally** **I'm back. Kali ini saya membawa cerita baru dan menelantarkan fic lama yang belum kelar orz. Terima kasih atas segala saran dan masukan pada fic sebelumnya yang belum sempat terupdate/cries. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo yang mungkin masih banyak bertebaran, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Selamat menikmati cerita ini, minna!**


End file.
